


Something About You

by Hoseki13



Category: Karneval (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gareki Whump, Gen, Hurt Gareki, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Major Character Injury, Tagging as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoseki13/pseuds/Hoseki13
Summary: "Gareki-kun!" Yogi exclaimed happily when he saw the teen safe and not visibly harmed.Gareki opened his mouth. "Yo-" and promptly screamed when something sharp pierced through his skin at the back of his neck.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Karneval but damn am I frustrated at all the unanswered questions! So here's my fanfic written in frustration!

"Dammit!" Yogi cursed as the varuga split in half and went towards Nai.

"Nai!" Gareki shouted, only to gasp in surprise when the varuga avoided Nai and went straight towards-

_Huh?_ was the only thing he could think of before the varuga slammed into him and took him away. Distantly, he could hear Yogi calling out for him but he's not sure. He's too busy trying to make sense of what's going on.

_Instead of Nai, they went for me? Why?_ Gareki wondered in a daze amidst all the varugas clinging to him. Nothing make sense. Why him? Why not Nai? Are they going to use him as bait to lure Nai out? Ha! Those Circus guys aren't all idiots, especially that damn four-eyes. He doubts Hirato would willingly walk into a trap. 

So why? Why him?

His thoughts were cut off when he was suddenly released from the varugas and was unceremoniously dumped to the ground.

"Guh!" Gareki groaned at the impact, grimacing as pain shoots up from his back. Bastards.

Looking up at the varuga, Gareki's eyes widened in shock when the creature starts to take form of what seemed to be crude and twisted imitation of a dog. "Shit." he gritted out quietly, eyes never leaving it as he slowly tried to distance himself from the monster.

"Gareki-kun!"

_That voice! Yogi!_ Gareki's mind screamed at the sound of Yogi calling out to him. Instinctively, he looked back to where he heard the fighter could be, the monster momentarily forgotten. When he saw the familiar blond hair wielding his rapier, relief flooded in his chest, his body twisting towards Yogi. 

Big mistake.

"Gareki-kun!" Yogi exclaimed happily when he saw the teen safe and not visibly harmed.

Gareki opened his mouth. "Yo-" and promptly screamed when something sharp pierced through his skin at the back of his neck.

All at once, everything became too much.

He could feel something wet and warm flowing down his neck. He could hear his own hearbeat beating loudly in his chest. He could smell the earthy scent of the ground. He could taste the familiar copper blood. He could see Yogi's face. Why is his face so angry?

...he's forgetting something. Something important. What is it? Something about colors. About rainbow. 

_"Gareki-kun!"_

Rainbow? Nijii? Nijii... Nijii... Nai? Who's Nai? A kid? No, an idiotic animal. Animal? Ah, Nai isn't fully human. 

_"Please, please be alive, Gareki-kun!"_

Ah, that's right. Nai can hear almost everything. Does this mean he heard his scream? Ah, he's going to be so annoying after this. 

_"What are you doing?! Get him to the doctor immediately!"_

_"R-right!"_

Ah, Yogi is carrying him. Tch. He's not a kid. He can walk by himself...can he? No, who is he kidding? He knows he can't right now...why?

_"It's going to be alright, Gareki-kun. Akari-sensei will save you. He can definitely save you."_

Akari? Ah, that doctor. The one Yogi is afraid of. Ridiculous. He's a grown man yet he acts like a child. Is he really an adult?

_"Akari-sensei! Please! Please help him!"_

_"Wha-! What the hell happened, Yogi?!"_

_"Gareki!"_

...warm. Something warm is dripping on his face. Blood? No, this doesn't feel like blood. Something else. Something lighter. Saltier. Tears?

_"Please don't die, Gareki-kun..."_

_"Gareki! Don't leave!"_

He felt his chest tighten. Why? He doesn't understand. It's too much. He's fading. The pain is too much. He won't die. He can't die. There's too many things that needs to be done. Too many promises that needs to be kept. So stop it. Just stop. Please-

_Stop crying. It's annoying. I won't die that easily, you morons._

...he doesn't know if anyone heard it. Doesn't know if Nai, with his sharp hearing, would hear it. Doesn't matter. Or maybe it does. Is it? He doesn't know. Not anymore. 

Slowly, silently, just as he easily slipped into the shadows of Karasuna, he fell into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something had happened. Something bad had happened. Gareki doesn't know what it is but his whole being is screaming that he's in danger, that he has to run away _**now**_. He has to- he can't-
> 
> Someone touched him and that's when everything spiralled out of his control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really long wait!

_"Tell me, Gareki," Hirato said one day, "do you remember your parents?"_

_"No." he answered almost immediately without looking away from the book he's reading, "not a single damn thing." he continued, resolutely ignoring the stare from the captain._

_When Hirato had left, the teenager slowly exhaled, fingers already trailing along the back of his neck by habit. He could feel the creeping coldness spreading around his neck whenever he thinks about them. With another sigh, Gareki picked up the book he had discarded and continued reading, trying his best to ignore the phantom pain that lingers._

When he regained his consciousness, it wasn't as smooth and peaceful as he wanted to. Instead of feeling like he woke up from a restful sleep, Gareki felt like he had just escaped a terrible nightmare.

He woke up with terror clinging onto his body, his heart working on overdrive. His gasp was loud the first time before it stuttered and turn into something short and breathless. His hazy mind kept saying that something bad had happened, that he's in danger, but Gareki's exhausted body could do nothing but flop weakly in response.

A part of him recognised the white walls and the smell of antiseptic but another, much larger part of him is too terrified to notice it.

Weakly, he covered his neck with his hands, as if trying to protect it from whatever danger his brain is perceiving. The familiar sharp coldness spreading around it only fueled his anxiety even more, to the point he hadn't even notice Akari and a few nurses rushing towards him, surrounding him and trying to talk to him.

Something had happened. Something bad had happened. Gareki doesn't know what it is but his whole being is screaming that he's in danger, that he has to run away _**now**_. He has to- he can't-

Someone touched him and that's when everything spiralled out of his control.

Without any warning, Gareki pulled himself up into a sitting position, jerking back almost violently as the few wires connected to him resisted. With a frown, he teared off the wires and the mask without even a flinch, not caring about the blood that flowed sluggishly from his harsh treatment.

Blind by instinct, he didn't even acknowledge the people that are now surrounding him, his whole attention is focused solely on surviving and staying alive.

With little difficulties, Gareki easily evaded every person that tried to subdue him as he made his way down the hall, glowing blue eyes roaming around for an exit or a place where he could hide until it is safe. He ignored every calls and shouts of his name, the voices barely registering in his mind before he stopped abruptly and dodged when a vine tried to ensnare him.

He looked back to see a blond man looking at him, mouth opening and closing as if he's talking but Gareki could only look at him with idle curiosity before he dismissed him and continued on his attempted escape.

He barely took a few steps forward before the feeling of something heavy pushed down on him, causing him to drop to his knees.

With effort, he looked up to see a raven-haired man with glasses looking down at him. A brief sense of familiarity passed by his face before it was replaced with anger as he scowled at the man and tried to push himself against the pressure. The man only frowned and waved his hand a bit, increasing the pressure. With a frustrated growl, the teenager pushed harder, unwilling to back down and give in.

When the pressure only increased more, panic and fear bubbled up in his chest causing him to whine, but he immediately shut it down as the need to survive overtook it. Not caring about the consequences, he pushed back just as hard, ignoring the ache and pain twinging on his muscles as he strained against the force.

So focused was he in resisting he didn't even realise that someone was closing in until it's too late. By the time he even noticed the pink color at the edge of his sight, his whole body immediately seized before it involuntarily relaxed and easily collapsing against the pressure, his mind falling back into unconsciousness as the drug Akari had injected into him worked its magic.

As his eyes slowly closed and his breaths evened out, he can't help but whimper as sheer terror and loneliness gripped his heart tightly, reminded by the fact that when he wakes up, he will be all alone again.

....

"Thank god I made a spare in case our little prince became troublesome." Akari sighed as he stood back, combing his messy hair with his fingers in a vain attempt to get it back in order.

Hirato said nothing as he recalled his banshees, eyes never leaving Gareki as the teen breathed softly, the tinge of silver scattered between his dark hair slowly receeding until it's back to its original color. "Akari," he called out with a clipped tone. Before he could say more, the doctor held his hand up.

"I know. I'll do whatever I can to find out what happened." he sighed. "For now, let's bring him back to the room. Call one of your subordinates to carry him back."

As if summoned, Yogi approached them with wary steps, worried eyes never leaving Gareki's prone body. "Hirato-san..." the young fighter looked up at his superior, "Will... will he be alright?"

Hirato glanced at the young adult, then back at Gareki before it settled on Yogi. Meeting his eyes, Hirato replied, "He will. We'll make sure of that." with a small reassuring smile.

Yogi replied with a hesitant but hopeful smile of his own. Carefully, he picked up the young teen, craddling him gently against his chest and made his way back towards the room Gareki had ran away from.

Watching the pair walk away, Hirato closed his eyes and slowly exhaled, the tension on his shoulders slowly easing now that the crisis has been dealt with. With him and Akari being the only ones left in the hallway thanks to early temporary evacuation, Hirato took a moment to let his true feelings show.

"Don't worry so much, Hirato." Akari piped up after awhile. "Never forget that I am the one responsible for that child's health. As such, I will take proper care to ensure this doesn't happen again."

Hirato smiled ruefully at the doctor. "Oh? How rare for you to show such concerns towards me, Akari-sensei."

Akari scoffed lightly at that. "I may have an extreme dislike towards you but I am not heartless enough to make fun of you in this situation. Now go make yourself useful somewhere else."

"Ah, there's the doctor we all love to hate." Hirato grinned, earning an eye roll from said man.

With a sigh, Hirato smoothen his face, slipping his mask of polite interest back on and, with a tip of his hat to Akari, walked towards Gareki's room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'No way...'_ he thought to himself as he rushed towards the attached bathroom, roughly shedding the parka and tilting his head just enough to see a portion of his nape.
> 
> "No way..." he breathed in disbelief. There, glowing faintly against his skin, was the mark he thought he had lost all those years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there are new chapters in the raw mangas but since I don't know how to read japanese, I can only make fanfic and satisfy my own curiosity.

_"Always wear this when going out, Gareki." his father had said after he fastened the soft fabric around his neck._

_"Why?" his young self asked innocently._

_With a loving smile his father knelt in front of him and gently cupped the back of his neck. "Because your mark can only be seen by your family."_

When Gareki woke up the second time, he woke up slowly.

His eyes fluttered for a bit before it fully opened, blue eyes staring vacantly at the white ceiling. Dimly, he was aware that someone is in the room but he's too tired to care. Groaning, he tried to rub his neck only to stop short when he could feel his movements restricted.

Looking to his side, he blinked a few times to focus at his cuffed wrist. "...what the hell?" he murmured in confusion.

"That's to make sure you don't go running off on your own again." a voice explained.

Glancing at the man sitting beside him, Gareki squinted and blinked a few more times to try and chase the haziness away. "Four-eyes?" he called out the moment he recognised the Circus' Second Ship Captain. "Wha... where..." he closed his eyes as he tried to gather his thoughts before opening them again. "What happened."

"That's what I would like to ask you, Gareki-kun." the captain smiled at him.

A flash of irritation went through his mind, eyes narrowing at the man before he huffed and leaned back into the bed. "Get these," he moved his hands, rattling the cuffs, "-off me first." he demanded.

"Until you're proven to not be a flight risk, I'm afraid that I cannot fulfill said request."

"Tch."

"Now now, Gareki-kun," the man slightly leaned forward, eyes trained on the teen, "Do you remember what happened earlier?" 

"I..." the teen furrowed his eyes in frustration as he tried to remember. "I was... running?" 

The teen scowled when he noticed Hirato staring at him curiously. "What?" he growled. 

The Circus' Second Ship Captain stared at him for a few seconds longer before an amused smile appeared. Hirato stood up and tipped his hat towards him. "Have a nice rest, Gareki-kun." he wished before he left the room. 

"Bastard Four-eyes," Gareki muttered. He tried once again to grab the back of his neck but as expected, the cuffs limited his movement. With a frustrated huff, he leaned back into the bed and closed his eyes. 

He was about to fall asleep when the door opened and two very familiar people burst in, followed by a more timid girl who only smiled when she noticed him. The teen could only groan as both Nai and Yogi began asking questions about whether he's still in pain or if he needed something and just generally being a pain in Gareki's side. 

He wished he was still unconscious.

Two days of forced bed rest and more tests later, Gareki was finally released from the doctors and was cleared to move around.

Heaving a sigh, Gareki donned the red parka Yogi had provided to him and slipped on his gloves. Absentmindedly, his fingers brushed against the back of his neck when it touch something. Frowning, Gareki once again ran his fingers and stilled when he realized what it was he was touching.

 _'No way...'_ he thought to himself as he rushed towards the attached bathroom, roughly shedding the parka and tilting his head just enough to see a portion of his nape.

"No way..." he breathed in disbelief. There, glowing faintly against his skin, was the mark he thought he had lost all those years ago.

But why now? Why did it appear now after all this time? Wasn't it supposed to be lost forever? The removal was meant to be permanent so how...?

"The varuga!" he gasped in realization. Of course. He might not really get it but they're just another variation of incuna cells right? No wonder his mark returned.

But this begs another question: did Akari and Hirato noticed it? And if so, why didn't they say anything? 


End file.
